


Two Worlds: A Bloodlust Rebellion

by J_W525



Series: Two Worlds [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Kingdoms, Love, M/M, Multi, Sabriel - Freeform, Tribe - Freeform, War, merman au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_W525/pseuds/J_W525
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 year old Dean Winchester had lived with his little brother off the coast of Nassau Bahamas all his life. He loves the ocean. It's his heart and soul. There is nothing he rather do then scuba dive all day, admiring the beautiful life below. <br/>Castiel Blackfin Novak loves the ocean just as much as Dean does. But in a different sort of way. He lives in it with his three older brothers and a whole tribe. How can this be? Well he's a merman. The mers are forbidden to go anywhere near humans. But being naturally curious Cas does not heed the warnings and one day explores the coast just off the island. Little does he know that a green eyed boy will be waiting for him. Soon falling for each other Castiel must make a choice. Leave his family or leave his lover. And King Crowly is not amused....</p><p>(BOOK ONE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strange Creatures

Deans Pov

"Dean.....Dean....DEAN!"  
I let of a startled yelp before flying straight up into sitting position knocking my little brother off me onto the ground.  
"Really Dean!" He groans sitting  
"Really Sammy!" I mock rubbing my ear. "I think you exploded my ear drum!"  
"You slept in! It's summer vacation dude!" He exclaimed  
I perked up remembering. Oh yeah! Its summer vacation! That means I can swim all I want all day! Hell yeah!  
All my life I've only been in one place. Nassau Bahamas. The most perfect most amazing place to live. My parents moved up here when I was four from Kansas after my dad got the offer of being a marine specialist at the Atlantis resort here. That meant we got to live in this paradise with him. My mom, me and my little brother Sam. We all lived happily together and my dad use to bring me a lot on his trips. That's how my love of the ocean formed and I'm always in the water more then being on land.

I got up and stretched out my muscles before heading to my wardrobe. I took out one of my many bathing suits putting on a green one and a shirt over my bare chest. I grabbed my gear that is always ready and left my bedroom to go meet Sammy in the kitchen. Just Sammy.  
The one down side of living here is that there are always big storms. One day my parents went out for a drive and got caught in one. Their car and body was found 3 days later. That happened years ago. It's just me and Sam now. We both work our asses off 24 hours a day. School. Work. School. Work. I work at a garage not to fare from our house and Sam is the smart one and helps at the marine park like dad did. But when summer break comes around we have more time to ourselves during the day.

"Thanks for knocking me off your bed jerk!" Said Sam as I entered the kitchen. He was stuffing his face with cereal. I ruffled his hair before grabbing the box from him  
"Don't scream in my ear bitch." I joke back sitting across from him.  
We ate in silence the rest of the time before his good friend Jess came to pick him up. Those two had been best friends since preschool. They have a sister, brother relationship but I have a feeling Jess sorta likes him but Sam that's a different story. I don't know who or what he likes any more.  
When I was 14 I admitted I wasn't as straight as I thought I was. Sam and my friends were totally supportive.

Just as I put our cereal bowls into the sink there was a loud knock on the door causing Sam's dog Bones to leap from his spot on the coach barking all the way. Sighing I rushed over to the door pulling the large mutt back into the bathroom for the time being.  
"Dean my man happy break!" Shouted Garth as soon as I opened the door. He gave me a manly hug before letting himself in.  
"Hey Garth." I say closing the door.  
Garth also lived here and loved the ocean as much as me. Except he doesn't dive he surfs. So he more admires it from above then below the surface.  
"Ok everything is set. Charlie, Lisa, Jo, Raph and Lucifer are meeting us there too." He told me the info as he grabbed a beer from the ice box  
I gave him a look and he shrugged handing me one  
"It's 5 o'clock somewhere."  
Returning his shrug I opened mine and took a large gulp. Just then my eyes widen and I nearly choked on my drink  
"Wait did you say Lucifer is coming?" I groaned  
He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly  
"Um maybe?"  
I let out a louder groan  
"Why the hell is he coming?!"  
Lucifer is a royal pain in the ass. He's a bitch and is always starting gossip among people and is almost as popular as me. ALMOST.  
"Sorry Jo invited him not me."  
"Why does she even hang around that creep? It's not like she likes him. I mean isn't she with Charlie?"  
"Yeah but apparently they are some sort of friends now."  
I scoffed "I'll believe that when I see it." 

When we left the house I was heading towards my baby when Garth stopped me  
"Sorry man we're taking my jeep today."  
"Why?"  
"Because it's summer."  
"Garth we live in the Caribbean. It's summer here all the time."  
"Yeah I know but it's easier to take mine! Theres no roof!"  
I sigh giving up and heading over to his jeep.

The warm summer wind whipped through my hair as I looked at the scenery through my shades. An ACDC song played adding to it. It's always beautiful here. Locals were opening up their shops for today . The sun was shining over the glistening water. Large palm trees hung over the the beaches. And in the distance you could spot the Atlantis resort just over the bridge were sam was right now. Him and Jess work there since they are equally smart.

We had this special spot all the way at the end of the island. It's a little cove with a big slab of rock as a roof over it. It's sorta like a cave right near the water. It's the best because no tourists or locals will bother us. Usually just me, Garth, Lisa, Charlie, Jo, Raphael and sometimes Sammy come. But now apparently the doucebag Lucifer does too. I'm having a serious talk with Jo later. Her mom married out uncle Bobby so she's sorta like a sister; and I will beat Lucifers ass if he hurts her.

Finally when we made it, Garth grabbed his board and I grabbed my bag full of snorkel gear as we made our way under the large rock.  
Already there was the gang......and Lucifer who was leaning up against the cave wall with a smug smirk on his face.  
"Yay! We're all here!" Exclaimed Charlie coming over to hug us. So did Jo, Lisa and Raph gave us one too.  
Basically most of us moved here when we were little and all our parents work at the resort. All except Raph who was born and raised here.  
"I can't believe it's finally break!" Squealed Lisa  
"So Deano heard you like to scuba?" Said Lucifer slowly making his way over  
Everyone kind of shut up when he came over  
"Lucifer why are you even here? Shouldn't you be I don't know clubbing a baby seal?" I snapped  
He glared at me and put an arm around Jo  
"I'm just here as an invite. My dear friend here decided to let me join you all. Isn't that right Jo?"  
I saw a flash of fear in her eyes as she answered  
"Yeah I did."  
Charlie went in between them pushing her girl friend away from the creep.  
"Well I'm going in!" Announced Garth taking off his shirt.  
We all laugh and took off our clothing reveling our swim wear. I took my shirt off exposing my bare chest and my tattoo. A lot of people my age got tattoos. Mine was an anti-possession symbol. I thought it was pretty cool and the tattoo designer told me that its suppose to protect you from evil.  
Everyone was already in the water. Garth and Lisa were both catching some waves. Raph was taking some laps and I think racing Lucifer was or trying to get away. Charlie and Jo were splashing and occasionally kissing each other.  
As for me I was getting my scuba gear ready. I got on my knees on the cool sand that was underneath this cave taking out everything I need.  
But all of a sudden I felt like I was being watched. I glanced over at the ocean towards a large rock sticking out. I swear I thought I saw a flicker of a tail but soon disappeared. I just shrugged as I continue to get ready.

I leaped into the cool salty water. The rays of the sun glistened as I made my way out further then my friends to get to the large reef right off the coast. I breathed deeply through my oxygen mask that rapped around my bare chest and a long tube attached to a air tank strapped to my back. It was a light wait equipment so I wouldn't have to have the whole large suit. I hated wet suits. I liked the feeling of the water on my bare skin not some fake skin that pitched in some places.  
I dive down deeper as I came to the colorful reef. It was small but that's all I needed. Fish of all shapes and sizes danced around. Going in and out of the anemones that danced with the waves of the ocean. Urchins laid among the sandy floor, their points sticking out all over.  
I saw a large lobster scrabble around a rock. An eel slithered past me. It was so beautiful. I may come here almost every single day but it always amazes me. Theirs always something knew about it.

Just then out of the corner of my eye I spot a large shadow. I quickly whip around to see a flick of a black tail swim behind a rock.  
Quickly I follow it swimming as fast as I can trying to catch up with the creature. As I peak out behind the large coral rock I nearly choke. My heart leaps in my chest as I stare at the thing before me.  
It was a man. Well the top half of him. He had jet black short hair that was flowing with the water all messed up. He was bare chest with a pale tint but had small abs and at the same time was still a little scrawny. But from the waist down was a long black scale cover tail that glided smoothly through the water keeping him up right. On his fore arms were two fins that looked like they could cut through the water. But it wasn't these features that caught my attention. It was his eyes. Blue. More blue then the sky. More blue then a gem. More blue then the ocean we were now in. They were mesmerizing.  
Just then a terrified look spreads on his face as he springs into action and swims away at the sight of me. I try to let out a 'wait!' but through my mask it came out all muffled. I tried swimming after the creature but it was to fast and was soon out of my sight.

Castiel's pov

"CAS!" I hear Gabe scream into my ear.  
I let out a startled yelp as my eyes snap open. I fly up into a sitting position sending some specks of sand flying from my blanket that had settled there during the night.  
"Gabriel!" I moan floating back on to my bed  
"Sorry Cassie it's time to prepare! It's the humans break! We got to make sure that this whole place is on camo mode!"  
Groaning I got out of bed flicking my black tail stirring up more sand from the shell made floors.  
I tried to tame my black hair the best I could before swimming out of my room down the halls to meet my older brothers Balthazar , Gabriel and Michael.  
"Morning sleepily head." Chuckled Balthly flicking his grey tail back and forth as he sat at the table. Michael was swimming around his white tail glistening trying to pack everything we needed. While Gab sat there smuggling eating a chocolate bar he snatched from a fisherman boat his golden tail tail slicing through the water.  
"If King Crowly catches you eating that you'll be put on trial." Scrolled Mike "I mean we don't even have to eat much!"  
"Doesn't mean it isn't good!" Snapped Gab taking another bite.  
Our mother died after I was born and our father he went missing after Crowly came to rule when Michael was born. So I never met him. So Mike had been taking care of us for a long time now. I'm only 15 but I look up to him like a father. Along with my other brothers who I love. Gab was a year older then me. Balthazar was 2 and Michael was 5.

And it's true merfolk don't eat as much as humans. We are the last tribe of mers. Humans wiped out the others. Well that's what King Crowly told us. But I always want to see a human. I mean they can't be as bad as they are told to be. 

It was a short morning as I left our little cave like hut and swam through our village that stood out side the coral castle. It was small and I waved to some of my friends like Anna who was in a rush with her bright red tail flicking pass me.  
We do this every year. I believe the humans call it summer break. All of them explore our ocean. Our kingdom is well hidden but we are always on guard the whole time. Especially around this time.

I went to the edge of our kingdom and just looked out. The vast blue sea that I loved to much was before me. I've never been outside. Never in my entire life had I been out there. My brothers are too scared for me. I mean even Gab had gone outside to sneak treats from unexpected sailers! But no I have to stay put.  
I just want to be a part of the world. See what's out there. And in that moment I made my decision

"What are you doing Clarence?" I heard a smug voice behind me. I squeezed my eyes shut. Dammit.  
I slowly swim around to face my best friend Meg. Her dark brown hair flowed through the motion of the ocean (haha that rimed). Her brown eyes bored into my blue ones. Her finned arms were crossed over her dark green scale like bra. And her dark green tail flicked keeping her up right  
I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly  
"Um I was um..."  
"Cause it seems to me that you were about to go out there."  
"W-What....n-n-no-"  
"Save it. Don't worry I won't tell."  
My eyes widened  
"Really?"  
"I mean I could accidentally have my back turned as you swam off with out me knowing."  
I gave her a warm smile  
"Thanks Meg."  
"Thanks for what?" She said with a smirk turning around.  
With a determined look I swim off

I don't know how long I had been swimming but it felt like forever in till I surfaced. I took in the fresh air of the surface world for the first time. Air was so much different. It was clean and fresh.  
Just then I heard laughing. I look straight ahead to see an island. I was a distance away from a beach that had a stone like cave on it.  
But in the water was the one things I was most curious about. Humans. They were strange looking. With two legs. Two were on big slabs of wood or plastic gliding among the waves. Two men were swimming back and forth kicking their legs. And Two girls were splashing each other and.....kissing? Is that even legal? For two of the same sex to.....like each other in a romantic way? I was pondering over this thought as I peaked out behind a large rock that was sticking out from the water. I was watching the two girls in till something caught my eyes on the beach.  
In the sand was a boy. I couldn't quite make him out but he looked busy setting up something. Just then the boy looked in my direction. Scared I ducked back under the water.  
These humans still scared me. From the stories we are told. They are monsters that kill people like us.

I decided to stick around away from the humans to admire the small reef. There were many fish at our kingdom but like this were they were free away from us. It was amazing.  
But then something once again caught my eyes.  
I turn to see the boy from before heading towards the reef spinning and swimming freely.  
I quickly hide behind a rock to watch him. He had some sort of equipment on that I guess helped him breath under water. He only had some sort of clothing on his waist down but still his legs were see able. But as I watched from a distance I didn't see a monster at all. In fact he looked happy to be in our world.

Just then his head whipped in my direction and scared I swam behind the rock. I turned my back for one second to look at the coral admiring it when I feel like I'm being watched.  
As I turn around I gasp.  
The boy stared at me wide eyed as I got a good look at him. He had short brownish blondish hair that stuck up in the water. His chest was bare and had tight toned abs. His arms moved back and forth as did his legs keeping him up right. But the thing that caught my attention the most was his eyes. Greener then seaweed or a kelp forest. They were beautiful complementing his handsome face. Wait handsome? This was a human man! I can't think he's handsome!  
Terrified from the thoughts I quickly spring into action and swim away.

Never forgetting that green eyed boy


	2. Your crazy

Deans POV 

"Dude I'm telling you the truth!" I practically screamed in Garths ear as we drove in to town.   
"Your crazy man." He muttered   
"No I'm not! I really saw a merman!"   
"I think you had to many beers."   
"I only had one!"   
He gave me a really look   
"Ok two. but I'm not making this up!"  
He looked back at the road continuing to drive. Not long after my encounter with the merman I ran out of the water completely dumbstruck. We left and I told garth everything as we made our way back to the jeep. As you can see he is not buying it.

"Come on man. Me and you both know that, crap doesn't exist. You probably just saw a large fish."   
"That has a human half from waist up!"   
He just groaned and shook his head  
"What ever dude."  
I sighed and just continue to look at the scene as we drove through town. I know what I saw. It was a merman. Not a bad looking one ether. Those eyes were drilled into my head. Bright blue. It was like they were their own blue. So beautiful. 

We pulled up to the garage too see Bobby waiting for us outside.   
"There you idijits are! Your late!"   
"Sorry Bobby we were doing something." Called Garth   
Bobby just rolled his eyes  
"Well when you girls are ready there's a car in need of a tune up."   
I quickly rushed away from the jeep over to Bobby. Bobby knew this island better then me and lived longer here. In fact he was the one to inform my dad about the new opening in the marine park.  
"Bobby can I ask you a question?"  
Garth groaned loudly  
"What ever man I can't listen to anymore of your fairytale stories."  
With that Garth strolled into the garage letting out a "Ash my man!" 

Bobby looked at me confused  
"What is he yapping about?"  
I shook my head   
"Nothing its just I need to ask you something........Have you've ever......you know seen anything.......unusual in the water around here."   
Bobby raised a questioning eyebrow  
"Where is this going boy?"   
I rubbed the back of my neck   
"Bobby I saw something today. I think it was a.........merman......Garth says I'm crazy but I know what I saw Bobby. You've been on this island longer then I have. Is it possible that maybe I might not totally be losing it?"   
Bobby had paled slightly. I looked at his eyes. He wasn't telling me something and it was plan as day.   
"He's right your crazy. Now get to work." Bobby replied quickly before rushing away leaving me dumbfounded. I ran my fingers through my hair sighing to myself before walking into the garage. 

Dammit by Blink-182 was blasting on the stereo.  
Great song, it seemed to clear my head from all the thoughts but those bright blue eyes were still there. Every time I blinked. And what do you know the band of this song is called Blink-182. Ok maybe it wasn't helping as much as I thought.   
The smell of car grease and oil entered my noise as I made my way over to a large truck Garth and Ash were under. Ash was Jo's step brother and also helped both women, her and Ellen, in the diner not to far from here.   
I grabbed a beer from the mini cooler.   
The boys seemed to notice my presence   
"Ah Dean! Garth tells me you have a new boy friend!"   
I rolled my eyes and popped open the hood of the truck  
"Fuck off Ash." I muttered   
"So you really think you saw a merman?"   
I looked at the mullet wearing prick. Trust me I love Ash like a brother but he can really get on my nerves  
"I don't know what I saw man. Can we just drop it."  
He shrugged  
"What ever dude."

We spent the rest of the day fixing up cars till sun down. Garth dropped me off at my place and I took my impala to go pick up Sam from his summer job that was much more money making then mine. Curse him and his smart mind.  
I had an all access pass to the resort so I merely just parked and strolled in. I walked past the pools that were filled with turtles and sharks and all different sorts of fish. This is one of the reasons I love Atlantis. It wasn't like an aquarium were everything was in one building, inside one tank or more. These were pools that looked realistic, and was outside for everyone to see.   
I walked past the large salt water lake that lead out to the ocean that had turtles and other creatures swimming in it. Along with tourists snorkeling along the shore.   
Finally I walked down a stone path right into Dolphin Cay in the distance I saw Dolphins jumping in the air doing tricks and the trainers in the water commanding them. Children clapped and laughed with delight as each trick was preformed perfectly.   
"hey Dean!"   
I turned away from the scene to see Sam coming out of the research building in a new shirt and shorts but not so dry hair.   
"Hey Sammy how was work?"   
"Good. I got to help feed the animals today and work down in the under ground aquariums. I made 20 bucks!"  
I smiled  
"Cool. So do I need to drop off Jess?"  
Sam frowned and a trace of sadness crossed over his features   
"No her mom picked her up early."   
He said as we started to walk out of the Cay.   
"Sam what happened?" I sigh knowing something was up. I stopped him and gripped him by the shoulder firmly making him look at me.   
"Sam." I said sternly   
He sighed deeply. He mumbled something I couldn't get out  
"Sam half of the time I can't get you to shut up I know you can talk louder."  
"She tried to kiss me." He blurted out  
My eyes widened in shock.   
"And what did you do?"  
"I wasn't interested."   
"Wow what did she say-"  
I noticed a hand print on his right cheek   
"She didn't take it well." He muttered   
I crouched down to look at Sam, looking at the bruise forming on his cheek. I couldn't believe Jess slapped him. They've been best friend since.....well forever. And just because he doesn't like her that way she slaps him? That's not right.   
"I'm sorry Sammy."   
I noticed tears forming in his eyes. Jess slapping him must of hurt him more then I thought. I pulled him into a hug.  
"How about we go home, I'll clean up your shiner and we'll have a movie night."   
I let go and he gave me a small smile nodding letting his long hair bounce.  
"Ok." I ruffled his hair.   
He groaned and tried to fix it  
"Jerk."   
I laughed  
"Get in the car bitch." 

 

I cleaned up Sam and his large bruise and we watched some Chuck Norris film. I wasn't really paying attention to the film though. I was still thinking about what happened this morning. I can't be crazy. I saw it. It was really there. Those were the bright blue eyes of a merman. Eyes that I now could not get out of my head. 

I carried my brother to bed and made sure he was fully asleep before grabbing my coat and walking out the door. 

 

Castiels Pov 

"So are you going to tell us where you were all day Castiel or are we going to sit here all night in till you do?!" Shouted Michael 

They found out I skipped my jobs. Luckily they didn't know where I went. I found out they went to Meg but Meg is my best friend. She wouldn't tell. So when I came home they started yelling at me on where the hell I was. Mostly Michael.  
"I told you I was out with a friend." I lied.   
Well I guess I could say I was out with someone. That human boy had been stuck in my head all day! His dirty blonde hair. That tan ab body. But it still wasn't the abs. Those eyes. Those magnificent eyes that were the greenest of green!   
"Come on Mikey will use to skip work when we were his age too." Balthy stood up for me always.   
"Yeah Mikster give the kid a break."   
Michael sighed and pinched the bridge of his noise.  
"I'm sorry." He said he looked at me and pulled me into a hug "I just don't want anything to happen to you little brother."  
"I'm fine Michael I'm sorry I scared you."

 

That night I laid awake in my bed staring up at the shell covered ceiling. I wonder if that boy is having trouble sleeping like me. I wonder if he is thinking about me. Wait why would a beautiful creature like him think of a creature like me?   
My curiosity got the better of me. So I got out of bed and swam out of my house with out waking my brothers up.


	3. Meet and Greet

Deans POV 

I took baby to our cove. I honestly didn't know what I was doing. I just needed time to think.   
So here I was in a little row boat in our calm cove just looking up at the moon lite sky. I didn't know what to think anymore. Maybe Garth was right. Maybe I am nuts. But it just seemed so real. That beautiful creature had to be real. I can't imagine something as beautiful as that.   
Just then I felt eyes on me.   
I sat up in the boat and turned around and froze. A boy bopped up and down in the water. He had jet black messy hair, a scrawny figure and those blue eyes I couldn't forget. It was him. And I looked down and the shadow of his black tail flickered under the water keeping him up right.   
"H-hello." His voice came out deep but innocent.   
I blinked just to make sure this was real.   
"H-hi." I stuttered out.   
He swam a little closer causing me to fall backwards in the boat and he stopped.   
"I won't hurt you." He spoke out. "I just wanted to see what a human looked like." 

He gripped the edge of the boat making it rock a little as he hoisted him self up and we were inches apart. I looked him up and down. He was amazing.   
"Castiel."   
I looked at him confused   
"Um w-what?" I squeaked   
"My name. It's Castiel Blackfin Novak."   
He held out a hand and I shakingly gripped his wet hand and shook it.   
"Dean Winchester."   
Once again i looked him up and down  
"Your a mer..... A m....." I couldn't even get the word out straight   
"Mermen." Castiel spoke for me   
I nodded   
"Your really a merman."   
He nodded and floated on his back letting his tail be exposed for me to see.   
"Yes. And your a human?"   
Just then he out of no where gripped my foot making me fall backwards once again.   
"H-hey!" I stuttered out as he took off my shoe examining my foot. His grip was strong   
"Stop squirming!" He ordered   
"Give me it back!" I shouted   
"I just want to see what feet feel like." He said gently but this was freaking me out   
"Can you pick things up with them?" He asked   
I shook my head but I sucked in a breath as he started messing with my toes.   
"Ok ahaha!" I finally pulled back "thats enough." I coughed awkwardly.  
"Sorry did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly   
I kinda felt guilty for snapping at him like that.   
"No I just usually don't like people messing with my feet ok."   
He nodded. We kind of stared at each other for a moment   
"I've never been this close to a human before." He spoke up   
I chuckled "How do you think I feel?"   
He also chuckled   
"So um Dean. Why were you so far out from shore?" He asked   
I shrugged   
"I love the ocean. I love exploring it. Why haven't I seen you around anyways? Or any of your kind?"   
He looked down   
"Cause it's forbidden." He whispered   
"Why?" I asked   
"King Crowly forbids it. He says humans are the reason why there is little left of us. He says we are suppose to hate them."   
I shuffled in my spot   
"D-do you believe him?"   
He shrugged   
"I don't know any more."   
I leaned up against the edge of the row boat   
"So Cas what is your story?"   
He floated on his back on the water and began.  
"Well I'm the youngest out of my four brothers. My mother died when i was born and my father disappeared not long after. Around the time Crowly came to rule. My oldest brother Michael has taken care of us all my life. He's kinda like a father figure. But I've always been interested in the land like you have been with the sea. I barely know what's out there...... So what's your story?" 

I deep sighed. I can't believe I'm telling my life story to a merman.   
"Well I guess I'll start when I was four. My uncle bobby told my dad about an opening at the local resort here in Nassau. Atlantis. We moved from Kansas to here."  
"That's impossible. Atlantis died a long time ago."   
I rolled my eyes "No that's just the name of the resort. But anyways long story short about a few years ago my dad and my mom got killed in a car crash during a big storm. I've taken care of my brother since. He's a smart kid and he got a job working at Dolphin Cay. I work at uncle Bobbys shop which is fun. But I really want to explore the ocean. I've always wondered what's out there. But I can't go anywhere."   
He tilted his head confused and I had to admit it was adorable   
"Why not?"   
"Because I can't leave my brother. I love him and I can't leave him with Bobby."   
"Maybe you can take him with you."   
I shrugged   
"Maybe. So do you have any mer friends or a mergirl?"   
He shook his head "I have a few friends like my friend Meg and Anna. Meg is my best friend but no love interests. Speaking of love I saw two female humans before....."  
I laughed   
"That's Charlie and my uncle Bobbys step daughter Jo. Their both gay."   
He once again gave a confused look  
"What's....gay?"   
I blushed. How was I suppose to explain what being gay is to a merman  
"Well um...... It's when a guy likes a guy Or a girl likes a girl..... It's complicated..... I mean I'm bi that means I like guys and girls."   
"S-so you would date a male?"   
I nodded and I thought I saw a flicker of hope and happiness in his eyes.   
The rest of the night we talked about our worlds. His sounded amazing. Except for that Crowly guy. He sounds like a dick. I told him about things we do on land too. He seemed so curious about it too. It was friggin adorable. Also I found out he was two years younger then me but that was still around my age...... Wait no I can't fall for a merman!   
"Oh shit the sun!" I exclaimed   
He looked at me confused   
"What about it?"   
"It's almost up. I need to get back."   
He looked a little disappointed.   
"Will I see you again?"   
I smiled and nodded   
"Listen I can't today but in two days meet me in this spot ok?"   
He smiled   
"Ok! Bye Dean!"   
"Bye Cas!"   
I watched as he swam away under the surface till he was gone.


	4. King Crowly and the Storm

Castiel's POV 

"Castiel you look terrible." Commented Anna   
My eyes were dropping from being tired. I enjoyed talking to Dean last night and I guess I should say this morning too. The only down side was that I got four hours asleep till once again I was greeted by my obnoxious older brother jumping on my bed.   
But I was in a good mood besides me being extremely tired.   
Anna handed me a basket full of shells and I put them behind the counter. Anna was another one of my close friends. We work together in the market selling things to the local mers. It's not the worst job in the world. Anna would make jewelry out of the shells she finds and I would help sell them. Yes as girlish as it sounds I work in Anna's jewelry shop. But as girlish as it is I enjoy working with Anna.   
"I'm fine." I mumble out   
"Are you sure cause you look exhausted? What time did you go to bed last night?" She asked   
I shrugged and started stacking some boxes on shelves.   
"Not sure." I smiled to myself thinking about Dean   
"Hey Clarence!" Exclaimed Meg as she strolled or swam into the shop.   
Anna, Meg and me are kinda a group you could say. We are always hanging out and my brothers are totally convinced that I have a crush on one of them. But no they are like sisters and I can't see myself dating ether of them.   
"Hello Meg."   
She looked at me shocked   
"You look like shit."   
I rolled my eyes and swam past her and behind the counter   
"Wow thanks Meg. I can sure count on you to give me a boast of self confidence."   
Both Anna and Meg laughed as they both took a seat at the edge of the counter.   
"So Clarence-"   
"Castiel. I don't know why you even call me that."  
She rolled her eyes   
"Find Castiel! How was your little outside adventure?" She smirked wiggling her eyebrows.   
"Megggg..." I whined through my teeth.   
"What do you mean outside adventure?" Anna eyed me   
Shit I'm screwed   
"Wait....." Her eyes widened "You went out side the city!" She exclaimed in realization   
I reached over quickly covering her mouth and hushing her. There wasn't anyone in the store at the moment but Anna can shout pretty loud.   
"Sshh Anna! Yes i did but not to far."   
I removed my hand   
"Not far? You were gone the whole day." Said Meg   
"That's where you were! All day yesterday! I had no clue where you went!"   
I sighed   
"Ok fine maybe I went a little far. Just to the closet island."   
Their eyes went wide   
"You were near the surface world? Did you see any...." Meg came in closer and whispered "Humans?"   
I bit my bottom lip slightly and looked down and they both gasped   
"You did! Tell us all about them! Are they ugly? Frightening? Gruesome?" Anna started throwing questions at me left and right  
"Stop!" I exclaimed. " their not any one of those things. They are just like us! I met one."   
"Y-you talked to one?"   
I nodded "His name is Dean Winchester. And...."   
I looked down smiling to myself   
"He's amazing."   
Meg smirked "Ooh is little Cassie gay for a human?"   
"So you know about this gay thing too?"   
They both groaned   
"Seriously Castiel. Sometimes your too innocent for your own good." Anna said   
I scoffed   
"Well I'm not how you say 'gay' for Dean. We just met and we are meeting again in two days."  
"What if King Crowly catches you? I mean do your brothers even know?" Anna asked   
I shook my head   
"No and they aren't gonna know. And I'm not scared of Crowly. He's a liar. Humans aren't dangerous. I mean I bet some are but they are just like us. Minus the tail."   
"Wait did you see their feet?" Meg asked   
"Yes. They are very soft. Well Deans are anyways."   
"He let you touch his feet?" Anna asked  
I blushed "Well I wouldn't say let."   
"I bet he let you touch something else." Muttered Meg.   
I narrowed my eyes at her   
"What do you-"   
Just then the door swung open and in came two of Crowlys guards. Alistair and Azael. I hated them.   
"Castiel Blackfin Novak. King Crowly wants to see you." Smirked Azael.   
Crowly wants to see me? Oh no. Nononono.   
I gulped and shared some worried glances at Anna and Meg   
"W-why?" I asked   
"Oh we think you know." Alistair gripped me by my arms and shoved me out the door. 

 

When we got to the palace Crowly was sitting on his throne and I nearly choked when I saw my brothers were there too looking terrified.  
"Castiel! Are you ok!" Shouted Michael rushing over to me.   
I nodded and he was pushed away as I was thrown before Crowly.   
Most Merfolk here feared Crowly. He is known to torture his prisoners and in some cases kill them.   
"Castiel. We have a matter to discus."   
Crowly swam from his throne before me. His tail was a dark red. Not a cherry red like Anna's. But a tail red as blood. A dark blood red.   
"What matter?" I squeaked out.   
He smirked   
"A matter with you leaving the city."   
My brothers gasped slightly   
"Cas? You went out of the city?" Whispered Balthazar.   
I shook my head "No I didn't." Lie.   
"Oh but I think you did. And I happen to know that you have been seeing humans close up in person."   
"Leave him alone!" Gab shouted at Crowly as he got closer.   
Just then a knife was held up to Gabriel's neck by Alistar. Michael and Bathly were held back as they started shouting wildly to stop. No. My family can't be torn apart like this.   
"Stop!" I exclaimed "Please I'll tell you everything just don't hurt my family."   
Crowly smirked and gestured for Alistair to let Gabriel go.   
"Do tell." He said   
I took a deep breath   
"Yes ok. I did go outside the city. And I did last night too. And i did confront a human."   
"You betrayed your own kind?!"  
I shook my head   
"No! No! I would never-"   
"Take him away!" Crowly shouted   
"CAS SWIM!!!" My brothers shouted as they tackled the guards to the ground.

My heart pounded in my chest as I knew Crowly was chasing me. The trident in hand. The water was becoming angrier. I surfaced and looked at my surroundings. I needed to get out of here. I looked north and my eyes widen when I saw the island I went to before but on a different part. Rain came down like needles and the wind ranged. Waves started to form and swoop me away.   
"YOU WANT TO BEFRIEND HUMANS?!"   
Crowly finally caught up to me   
"THEN SO BE IT!!! LETS SEE IF THEY EXCEPT YOU WHEN THEY KNOW WHO YOU REALLY ARE!!!"   
And with that the waves took me away and crashed onto the land.   
The water spread through out the island till it crashed into a large tide pool of some sorts and I blacked out. 

Deans POV 

"Come on Dean help me get this car in!" Shouted Garth   
The wind was picking up and there was reports of a large storm coming our way.   
I ran over to Ash and Garth and started to help push a broken down car into the garage.   
I hated storms and a storm plus me being exhausted all day just put me in a bad mood. But it was really fun talking to Cas.   
Just then their was a crack of lighting and rain started pouring down.   
Bobby ran out to us   
"You boys go home and get inside! I heard this storm is going to get way worse!"

 

Once I packed up I speed down the street to the resort. When I pasted the tide pools I saw in the distance through the rain large waves making their way up the beach. By tonight I knew all sorts of crap from the ocean will get in these tide pools.   
I saw Sam feeding some sea turtles   
"Sam we gotta go! This storm is getting worse!"   
"I can't Dean I have a job!"   
I sighed to my self and looked at his co worker or boss Noemi  
"I'm just gonna take him."   
She nodded and with much protest from Sam I lifted him over my shoulder and literally carried him to the impala. 

 

Once we were home I looked out the window at the beach from a distance. This storm looked pretty bad.   
"Wow those waves are huge." I muttered   
"I'm gonna go in early tomorrow." Sam commented "I have a feeling their gonna need all the help they could get. Who knows what those waves will leave lying around."   
My thoughts for some reason drifted off to Cas.   
I shook my head. Don't be ridiculous Dean. This has nothing to do with Cas.   
But why do I have a horrible feeling in my gut that this is all about Cas.


	5. Stranded

Sams POV 

Dean dropped me off pretty early in he morning. He seemed kind of grumpy that I asked to come so early but I was worried about the tide pool animals from last nights storm.   
It turned out I was the only one here so I had to use my access key to unlock the gates into the actual Dolphin Cay resort. When I was in I put on my wet suit and started out towards the pools.   
They all seemed pretty fine. I feed the turtles and nurse sharks and got any trash or branches out that might of swiped in there from last night.   
The only habitat I had to check next was the sting rays which was one of our largest above ground pools we had.   
I made my way over but froze when I heard a loud cry. It sounded like a man and it was coming from the Ray pool.   
I quickly rushed over to the edge and nearly choked at what I saw. No. No. No. That's impossible.   
I'm dreaming. This was a dream. It had to be.   
I locked eyes with the creature and his eyes widen.   
"Please don't freak out."   
But how couldn't I freak out?! Because what I saw was a mermaid.   
"Your a..... Mermaid."   
He groaned   
"Merman." He corrected   
I ran a hand through my hair. I was talking to a merman. A real life merman.   
"I'm dreaming." I said to myself but he heard me   
"I wish you were." He sighed   
I noticed a large cut on the side of his black tail. He was injured and the many sting rays that keep inspecting him probably wasn't helping.   
"Are you ok?" I asked still in shock   
He shook his head   
"Listen I need your help. Do you know a human man by the name Dean Winchester? He's my friend and he can help me."   
My eyes widened in shock. He couldn't be talking about my brother could he? Well in all honesty if one of the two of us were to befriend a merman it would be Dean. He spends more time wet then dry.  
"How do you know my brother?"   
His eyes widened in shock   
"Your Sam?!" He exclaimed  
I nodded.   
"Listen to me. I'll call him and I'll get him to pick you up and take you somewhere safe. If anyone sees you no offense but they might freak out. Your lucky I decided to come early before anyone else."   
He sighed in relief   
"Thank you Sam. My name is Castiel Blackfin Novak. But your brother seems to prefer to call me Cas."   
I smiled a little   
"Nice to meet you Cas." 

Deans POV 

I still had a whole hour before work. So I kind of just sat in the house for a while trying to find something good on tv. There was a lot of reports on that huge storm from last night.   
Just then Highway to Hell started blasting from my pocket. It was my phone. I grabbed it from my back pocket and saw that Sam had called me.   
I furrowed my eyebrows. Sam usually never calls when he's at work unless it's an emergency. I picked up  
"Sam?"   
"Dean you need to get here now!" He practically screamed in my ear.   
"Woah woah Sam what's up?"   
"You just need to get here ok. It's an emergency."   
I heard a muffled voice before I heard a new voice come over the phone.   
"Dean."   
I froze in my spot and my heart stopped.   
"Castiel? Is that you?"   
"Yes Dean it's me." His voice was hoarse   
"What are you doing at my brothers work?" I asked standing up   
"Crowly he started that storm last night. He found out about me leaving the city.... And he....he." His voice broke off and I thought I heard muffled whimpers and for some reason it broke my heart.   
"Cas it's ok. I'm coming to get you and Sam. Give the phone back to him." 

I heard shuffling before Sams voice once again came over the phone.   
"Dean-"   
"Sam what part of the resort are you at?"  
I grabbed the keys off the counter and headed out the door.   
"He's stranded in the sting ray pool. Dean you got to hurry. Luckily I was the only one here when I found him. But I won't be for long. I hope you got a plan."   
I paused for a moment before I thought of something  
"Do we still have that golf cart?" 

 

I practically broke the speed limit big time as I zoomed to the resort with the golf cart attached.   
Once I was there i un hooked it and drove it straight into the resort. I noticed some workers starting to come in and my heart started to beat faster with worry.   
I remembered where the Ray pool was and luckily made it in record time. Sam was already there leaning over the edge.   
I quickly ran over to him and I stopped when I saw Cas just laying there tail and all. But it scared me more to see a large cut bleeding out.   
"Cas don't worry I'm here." I jumped over the edge not even caring about the Rays and dragged my feet through the water over to him. He looked God awful.   
I know I've only know him for like a day but I hated seeing him like this.   
"Awe Cassie..... Are you ok?"   
He shook his head no and he looked on the verge of tears. If mer people even cry....  
"It's ok we're gonna get you out of here. I'm gonna take you back to my place. I'm gonna try to pick you up."   
He nodded.   
I carefully scooped him up and he put his arms around my neck for support. He honestly wasn't too heavily. I thought he would be with the tail but he honestly wasn't.   
"Thank you Dean." He whispered  
"It's ok Cas."   
I got him out of the pool and Sam helped me get him in the back of the golf cart.   
"Sam I'm gonna get us out of here. Your coming too. Put that tarp over him for now till I get to the impala."  
Sam did as he was told then climbed into the front next to me and I pressed the gas. 

I made sure to be careful putting the merman into the back, I honestly didn't even care about him bleeding on the seats. I just hope he is ok.   
"Sam you have taken care of the injured animals before right?"  
Sam nodded and I got a good look at him. He was defiantly freaking out   
"Hey." I said gripping his face. "Sam I need you to focus ok. I'll explain everything on the way. But right now I need you to tend to Castiels cut."   
He nodded hesitant  
"Ok Dean."   
"Do you have a medical kit?"   
He nodded taking it out of his satchel.   
I chuckled   
"Who knew your man purse would come in handy."   
He gave me a bitch face  
"Just drive." He muttered 

I laughed and stepped on the gas as Sam started stitching Cas up. He occasionally yelped at Sams tugs but calmed down all together. On the way I explained how I met Castiel. He seemed pretty shocked. Cas would also add things here and there. I just couldn't believe he was here.   
Once we made it to our house Sam walked out of the car and gave the all clear signal and I got in the back and put Cas in my arms.   
Bones was frantic as we walked in and Cas yelped and clinked onto me tighter   
"Sam get that stupid dog out of here!" I shouted   
Sam took bones by his collar and left with him. I gently put Cas on the coach making sure he was comfortable  
"Cas what happened?" I asked   
His lip quivered   
"I-I don't k-know how b-b-but Crowly he found o-out. And he made the guards drag me and my family to the castle for questioning. At first I denied everything. In till he threatened my brother Gabriel's life and I confessed. He was going to throw me in jail but my brothers held the guards up so I could swim away. Unfortunately Crowly caught up with me and created a storm with the trident, casting me out."   
"Your telling me that, large storm from last night was because of that douce bag you call a king."   
He nodded and tears started pouring from his eyes. He touched his face and gasped   
"I-I'm l-l-leaking!" He cried   
I smiled at him sadly and shook my head   
"No Cas your crying. It happens when your sad or even happy. I guess you couldn't cry underwater."   
Just then he screamed loudly and his tail twitched. The scales were fading away.   
"Cas!" I shouted and pulled him into my arms. He was shaking and screams ripped through the house.   
Sam came running back in frantically.   
"What's happening!?"  
"GET A COLD CLOTH NOW!" I screamed over Cas   
Hot tears leaked from his face and I felt so hopeless.   
Sam came back a minute later handing me the cloth.   
I pressed it to Cas's head wiping away the sweat and tears   
"Just breath Cas."   
Finally his screams stopped and he stopped shaking. We both looked down and froze.   
He had no tail.


	6. Legs and a Dick to match

Deans POV 

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed grabbing a blanket off the chair to cover Cas up. Because he now had legs and a dick to match. Ok fine I was looking a little....  
He was butt naked and afraid.  
"W-what.....I'm.....I have.....am I?" He looked at himself confused and Sam looked just as dumb struck  
"Your human." Said Sam shocked "Has this ever happened before?"  
Cas shook his head  
"There's been rumors of Mers drying out on land and growing legs but I didn't think it was true."  
He looked down at his feet and wiggled his toes.  
"I have my own pair of feet." He said "That's amazing."  
I smiled small but then realized he was still naked.  
"Um Cas I'm gonna go get you some of my clothes to wear. I'll be right back."  
I quickly rushed to my room and picked out a pair of jeans and a band T-shirt to match. Also some boxers. Which is gonna be a little awkward explaining to him. 

When I came back Sam wasn't there, probably still trying to get use to the whole merman idea. Cas was clutching the blanket I gave him closely and was shivering. The poor thing looked so confused and scared. So innocent.  
"Hey Cas um do you need help getting changed?" I asked uneasy.  
He looked at me, embarrassment written all over his face. I sigh to my self knowing my answer.  
"ok well um....take off you know...."  
He blushed and removed the blanket. I tried not to look down as I helped him with the boxers and he hung onto me as I put one leg through the pants at a time.  
"Woah!" He exclaimed as he tripped. He threw his arms around my neck and fell into my chest. I placed a hand to his back pulling him close before he could fall anymore.  
"Hey I got you!" I looked down at him and I could tell he was terrified. I clutched his shaking body and hugged him.  
"Why are you helping me?" He whispered  
To be honest I don't know how to answer his question because I didn't know myself.  
"Cas I..... I don't know to be honest. I mean I only met you a day ago but I just feel like I should and that it's the right thing to do."  
He gave me a small smile  
"Your so kind Dean."  
I huffed a laugh  
"Yeah well just consider it a friendly gesture."  
I settled him back on the couch and helped him put the shirt on. He actually looked pretty good in my clothes.  
"Now can you walk?" I asked  
He nervously pushed himself from the couch. He stood and I thought he had it before he ended up wobbling and falling back into the couch. I chuckled at his frustrated face.  
"Here um.....give me your hands." 

Castiels face flushed red and I found it adorable. Finally after a moment of intense starring Cas placed his hands in mine and I hosted him up with one swift tug. I don't think he was expecting it because he let out a startled yelp before falling forwards into me.  
I quickly pressed my hand to his back and he placed his hands on to my chest and held him steady  
"It's ok I gotcha." I whispered  
He looked up at me. Those blue eyes boring into my soul like he could read my thoughts.  
"Are you sure I can do this?" He muttered  
I laughed  
"Hey if you can grow legs I'm confident that you can walk with them too."  
He nodded and I let go of his hands. His legs shakes and wobbled again  
"Come on Cas just a few steps." I encouraged.  
He took a deep breath and finally took a step towards me and a few more.  
"I did it!" He exclaimed and started jumping up and down.  
I laughed  
"I knew you could!" 

Just then my phone rang again. Cas yelped not expecting that  
"Don't worry Cas that's just my phone."  
He tilted his head confused as I chuckled and answered it  
"Winchester."  
"DEAN!" I almost dropped my phone when I heard Garth on the other end  
"Garth what the hell lower your voice!"  
"I've been trying you for an hour! Where are you man? Bobby is worried."  
I rubbed the back of my neck and glanced at Cas who was staring at me curious.  
"Ummmm I don't feel so well. Sorry I forgot to call in."  
Garth sighed "Ok I'll tell Bobby and stop by later-"  
"No!" I shouted a little too loud  
"What?!" He asked alarmed  
"You can't come over today!"  
"Why not? I always come over, even when you are sick."  
I hesitated for a moment before starting to cough wildly on purpose  
"I don't think that's a good idea I'm really sick Garth."  
He groaned "Fine whatever feel better man."  
"Yeah thanks."  
I ended the call and turned to Cas  
"What is a cell phone?" He questioned  
"It's how humans contact each other. Like long distance."  
"So like conch shells?"  
"Ummm what?"  
He smiled  
"That's how merfolk contact each other. We speak into conch shells. Humans can do it too. They just never knew how to do it the right way."  
I raised an eyebrow "That's fucking awesome."  
Cas smiled and nodded  
Just then his stomach growled and he gasped wrapping his arms around himself  
"What was that?!"  
I laughed "Calm down Cassie that was just your stomach. You must be hungry. Don't you eat?"  
"Mers don't need to eat. But Gabriel sure does. He steals candy from cruise ships."  
I laughed at that  
"Ok then. Well I happen to know the best dinner in town. Let's get you something to eat. Afterwords we can get you some real closes."  
He smiled and nodded  
"Thank you Dean."


	7. Road Side Diner

Deans POV 

"Sammy you coming?" I shouted grabbing my car keys. Cas fallowed me around like a lost puppy tripping over himself in the sandals I let him borrow which were to big. I needed to take him shopping.  
"Coming! Sorry I just had to call Noemi. To tell her I couldn't come in today."  
I nodded "Ok get your shoes on we are heading to the Road Side Diner." 

 

Cas sat in the passengers seat twiddling his thumbs looking lost in thought. He told me what happened; but I can only imagine what it was like to experience it.  
Sam looked pretty freaked still. Can't blame him. I have no clue how I'm acting so calm. I mean I met this guy one night and the next day I'm willing to let him stay in our home. 

"Ok let's go." I announce pulling out of the drive way. 

It's 15 minutes to the diner and after a long silence in till Sam spoke  
"So Cas? You have brothers?"  
"Sam!" I snapped knowing that it wasn't the right time  
"No no it's ok. Yes I have 3 older brothers. Michael, Balthazar, and Gabriel. Michael is the oldest and I'm the youngest. Gabriel is about a year older then I am, Balthy is two and Mikey is 5."  
"They sound cool. Where's your parents."  
Castiel shrugged  
"Never met them. My mom died when I was born and my dad disappeared shortly after."  
Sam nodded  
"I'm sorry for what happened to your family."  
He smiled  
"It's ok. I'm sure they are fine."  
But when I glanced at his features he didn't look as sure as he says.

 

The rest of the ride was silent till we pulled up to a small dinner. This dinner was sorta like home. Me and Sam would always come here after work or just to hang out with Ellen or Jo. 

"Here we are." I said cheerfully trying to get Cas to smile a bit. Unfortunately it didn't work. 

Sam got out of the car and practically raced to the entrance, flew open the door yelling  
"Aunt Ellen!" 

Cas sighed "Sam would get along with Gabriel." 

I looked at him sadly. I look down at his hand and take it in mine. Something happened then. Something really strange. A voice. A voice echoed through my head. An angry one. 

"YOUR THROWN AND YOUR BLOOD IS MINE CHUCK!"  
*slap*  
*bang*  
*groans*  
"Fergus...please..."  
*crack*  
*more groans*  
*two kids screams* "Daddy!" 

I gasp and pull away clutching my head.  
"Dean! Dean are you ok?!" Cas asked frantically.  
I rubbed my temples and breathed in and out. That voice was just so...loud and...angry. The power from what ever that was really shook me up.  
"Dean!" Cas shouted  
I looked up at him "I'm fine... I think..." 

Honestly it was probably nothing I think I'm just so god damn tired....  
"Are you sure your ok Dean?" Cas asked worriedly  
I stood up straight and the pain automatically went away. In fact I barely remember what I heard... It was like my memory was wiped clean... Wait what was wrong again? 

"Um yeah. Let's just go." 

Cas fallows me hesitantly but quickly picked up the pace to keep up with me. 

When I entered the dinner I froze stiff. Oh shit I forgot.  
"Dean!" said Ash, Garth, Jo, Charlie, Raphael, and Lisa who all sat at a large table with Sam sitting in between Garth and Charlie.  
I totally forgot what time it was. Break time. Bobby and the guys would come to the dinner for lunch. Oh shit.  
"Oh uh hey guys..."  
Castiel hide behind me being shy of my friends.  
We walked over and they seemed to be all eating while sipping on some beers. Except Sam of coarse.  
"What are you doing here? You said you were sick." Garth questioned  
Sam and eyed locked eyes looking at each other for help on what to say when Charlie spoke up  
"Whos the guy behind you?"  
I felt Cas stiffen against my back. Mostly cause I don't think he knows what personal space is.  
I cleared my throat but no words came out.  
"H-he's my friend!" Sam blurted out all of a sudden  
They all looked at Sam to continue  
"Uh...yeah! He just moved here and he is applying for a job at the marine park!"  
"I-I am?" Cas stutter  
"Of coarse you are!" I said sternly  
"What's your name stranger?" Asked Ash  
"Castiel."  
Just then a glass dropped from the counter just as Cas finished his name. Our heads wiped in the direction of Bobby who stared at Cas with wide eyes.  
"Uncle Bobby are you ok?" Asked Sam  
Bobby didn't answer  
"Dad?" Jo spoke up  
Bobby's jaw tightened and sadness flashed in his eyes.  
"Dean w-who is that again?" He asked gruffly  
I furrowed my eyebrows  
"Bobby this is Castiel Novak. He's my friend and Sam's."  
Bobby seemed to be frozen in his spot and just stared at Cas.  
"Robert?" Ellen walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder "Sweety your scaring us. Are you ok?"  
Bobby nodded slowly and said finally  
"It's nice to meet you Castiel. Now if you excuse me I need to go pick something up at the foster home..."  
And as soon as he said it he was practically racing out the door. 

We all stayed silent for a while before Ellen spoke up  
"I have no clue what got into that man. Castiel you look hungry."  
Cas nodded "Yes ma'am."  
"Don't give me that ma'am crap. Just call me Ellen. Now you boys sit down while I cook you up one of my best burgers."  
Cas smiled at her 

We pulled up two seats to the table  
"So is this Castiel guy the reason why you blew off work today?" Asked Raph  
"Nah just didn't want to see you jerk faces today." I joked  
Everyone laughed while Garth punched my shoulder  
"Seriously man what happened?"  
Once again I sat there thinking about what to say till it came to me.  
"Well you see Sam was given orders to show Cas around the island by his boss so he would get fermilar with the island. So Sam called me up and I volunteered to help. Thought the dinner was a good start."  
They all nodded  
"Well it's nice to meet you Castiel and might I say you are quite the looker." Jo smirked.  
Charlie punched her shoulder

"Hey Sherlock your ass is already  taken." 

Jo laughed and kissed Charlie's cheek  
"I'm only trying to annoy this one don't worry." 

Castiels face went red causing me to laugh softly to myself.  
"T-thank you. And just call me Cas." 

Ellen came out with the burgers for everyone. She placed one in front of Cas. Ellen ruffles his hair in a motherly way.  
"You look like you need this. Must be hard living in a new place."  
That's what I like about Ellen. She acts like a mom to everyone she meets.  
I could tell Cas appreciated the gesture and replied  
"Thank you."  
Ellen smiled before walking back behind the bar counter  
Castiel looked at the burger and tilted his head in confusion.  
"What's wrong Cas haven't you seen a cheese burger before?" Asked Raphael  
"I-I don't think they have cheese burgers from where I'm from."  
They all looked at him in shock  
"And where's that?" Asked Garth 

Castiel paled when I blurted out with out thinking  
"Russia!"  
They all stared at me for a second  
"Really?" Asked Ash  
Cas nodded slowly  
"That's so cool can you speak Russian?!" Exclaimed Charlie  
I was about to answer when- 

"Zdravstvuyte, menya zovut Kastiel' . Din krasivyy chelovek, i on imeyet milyy dno!"  
(Hello my name is Castiel. Dean is a beautiful man and he has a cute bottom ) *Warning from google translate might not be completely correct*

My eyes widened in shock. I didn't know he could speak Russian!  
"Woah that was so cool what did you say?!" Sam exclaimed  
I have no clue why cas blushed when he only said  
"Hello my name is Castiel." 

They all started talking amongst themselves so I took the chance to lean over to Cas and whisper  
"I didn't know you could do that."  
Cas smiled  
"I can speak all languages known to man or other creatures. Mers learn how too at a young age."  
I smirked and decided to flirt with the shy merman. Who knows might lighten up his day a bit.  
So I whispered in his ear wolfishly "Well might I say Mr. Novak I found it very hot." 

I blushed away and returning to my burger smiling myself at how I made the merman go red like a tomato. 

Cas seemed to get along with my friends. They even managed to make him smile. And his laugh. Oh god. It was so angelic. It was as if God created the voice himself. It almost made me swoon every time Garth would make a joke making everyone's laugher fill the room, but Castiels was all I heard.  
I also learned he loved burgers. Once he figured out how to eat it, there was no stopping him. I thought it was adorable.  
It made me think why would such a guy or...mer. Ever think of remotely trying to ruin this beautiful creatures life? A monster that's what. 

Just then Ash's phone ran  
"Yellow?" (Yes I do mean 'yellow')  
The room went silent as we listened to Garth  
"Oh hey Bobby....What...really... Are you...ok...thanks Bobby...bye."  
Garth hung up  
"That was just Bobby. He said he had some business to discuss with Lucifer or something. So we get the day off."  
"Who is lucifer?"  
Everyone groaned except Jo who I saw looked down avoiding everyone's gaze. I had no clue what was up with her and lucifer lately? I mean they always use to bother one another but lately it seems to have gotten worse.  
"He's a jerk face that's what." Sam spoke up  
"Yeah the guy was found on the shore lines around here. Only five years old. Couldn't find the parents. So he is in the foster system but no one ever takes him in." Said Ash  
"I heard that someone messed with the system." Said Charlie "So he never gets chosen to leave. Some think he does it."  
I snorted "Don't be ridiculous. Lucifer is never chosen for a foster home because he is an ass."  
"Is he really that bad?" Cas asked  
"No..." Squeaked Jo  
Everyone looked at her shocked. Jo never had defended him before.  
"What are you talking about Jo?" Asked Charlie  
"I'm just saying that maybe lucifer has a reason to act like an ass. Maybe he just lost something that made him snap..." 

I thought about that for a second. Was Jo right? Was lucifer just a sad person with nothing else to do but be a total jerk? 

"Hey did you show Cas the town yet?" Asked Ash changing the subject  
I shook my head no  
"Well no offense Cas but I think your in need of new clothes. Your like a twig in that baggy out fit." Said Charlie  
Cas blushed "These are deans clothing."  
"Yeah um Castiels bags got lost on the way here. So he is borrowing my stuff for a while." 

Charlie stood up  
"That's it!"  
She stood up marching out side leaving us speech less. We heard the car engine and her shout 

"Get in losers we're going shopping!"


End file.
